


[podfic] House Rules

by reena_jenkins



Series: House Rules [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Harry Potter AU, IT'S ALMOST MY 7TH PODFICIVERSARY, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "I think I've got my camera fixed. Jason, you're going to get a black eye." Tim sighs. "Bruce is going to send a howler and it hasn't even been a month since the term started."





	[podfic] House Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [House Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/924721) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, IT'S ALMOST MY 7TH PODFICIVERSARY

 **Length:**  00:12:50  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_House%20Rules_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
